Eternal Universe
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Aku punya seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia ini, jadi, bisakah aku menukar itu untuk mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari hatimu?" –Tao. / "Bahkan keabadian tidak akan cukup untukku." –Kris. / KrisTao for #KrisTaoDayEventINA. BL. AU.


**Eternal Universe**

 **Cast and Pair:**

Wu Yifan (Yifan) x Huang Zi Tao (Tao)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Warning** :

AU, fiction, BL.

 **Summary** :

"Aku punya seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia ini, jadi, bisakah aku menukar itu untuk mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari hatimu?" –Tao. / "Bahkan keabadian tidak akan cukup untukku." –Kris. / KrisTao for #KrisTaoDayEventINA. BL. AU.

 **Notes** :

All Tao's POV. _**Inspired by Heroes.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eternal Universe**

Waktu.

Apa pendapatmu soal waktu?

Sesuatu yang akan habis? Sesuatu yang mengekang? Atau sesuatu yang tidak penting?

Bagiku waktu adalah kekuatanku. Aku adalah pengendali ruang dan waktu, aku bisa berpindah dari waktu saat ini hingga ke masa lampau, bahkan ke masa depan. Waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengikat untukku, aku bisa memainkannya semauku.

Bagi setiap manusia, waktu adalah bagian paling berharga karena waktu mereka tidak bisa diputar ulang. Tapi bagiku, waktu tidak penting, bagiku yang penting adalah dirinya. Yah, seandainya saja seluruh waktu yang kumiliki bisa kutukar dengan sedikit bagian dari hatinya, aku akan rela melakukan itu.

Aku bukan manusia biasa, aku berbeda. Jika saja serial **Heroes** adalah kenyataan, maka aku seperti tokoh Hiro Nakamura. Dan jika saja Hiro itu nyata, aku akan dengan senang hati datang kepadanya dan mengajaknya berbicara soal kekuatan kami.

Dari luar aku tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya, aku beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Yang membedakan aku dengan yang lainnya hanya kemampuanku untuk mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, dan tugasku untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang yang sama sepertiku.

Seorang ilmuwan percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang berbeda seperti aku. Maka dia mempekerjakan aku untuk mencari orang-orang itu. Dan di pekerjaan ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku ingin menukarkan kekuatanku hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat di hatinya.

Seseorang bernama Wu Yifan, dengan _code-name_ Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kaca 'kantor' tempatku bekerja dan melangkah masuk. Dari luar, tempat ini hanya terlihat seperti kantor _real estate_ biasa, tapi jika kau masuk ke sisi terbelakang dari gedung ini, maka kau akan tahu kalau gedung ini bukanlah gedung biasa.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dan sesekali beberapa karwayan biasa di kantor ini akan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapaku. Aku membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum tipis, pagi ini aku dihubungi dan diminta untuk mengintai seseorang yang katanya memiliki kemampuan istimewa.

"Hei, Tao. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kau sibuk?"

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan aku melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut coklat tengah berdiri di sebelah _vending machine_. "Hei, Chanyeol. Aku.. tidak sibuk. Hanya menghabiskan waktu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Menghabiskan waktu? Kurasa kau akan butuh selamanya untuk melakukan itu. Jadi, kali ini kau ke mana lagi? Jangan merubah sejarah."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sedikit. Aku kembali ke tahun 1802. Cukup menyenangkan."

"Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu kembali ke masa ini, huh?"

"Pekerjaan. Katanya ada tanda-tanda di sebuah universitas di tengah gunung di dekat sini."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ah, kurasa aku tahu. Universitas berasrama itu entah kenapa selalu menjadi tempat untuk gempa tektonik. Padahal tempat itu jelas tidak berada di lokasi rawan gempa."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Benarkah? Menarik."

"Kurasa dia kuat, kau akan mengajak _partner_ mu?"

"Maksudmu Kris? Aku tidak tahu, hubunganku dan dia agak buruk."

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar di _vending machine_ , "Dia hanya terlalu arogan. Seharusnya dia tidak bisa menampik kalau dia butuh kau untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Kita dipasangkan bukan hanya karena undian, kita dipasangkan setelah melalui pemeriksaan otak yang cukup lama. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau respon sensorikmu dan dia itu hampir sama."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu. Dan karena koneksi kecil diantara neuron syaraf itulah yang membuatku akan memiliki pikiran yang tidak jauh beda dengan pikirannya." Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa kami tidak memiliki 'koneksi kecil' itu."

Chanyeol menatapku lama, "Kau masih bertahan mencintainya?"

Aku tertawa pahit, "Tidak akan pernah menyerah."

"Tao.."

Aku dan Chanyeol menoleh dan kami melihat sosok yang sejak tadi kami bicarakan, _partner_ ku, Kris.

"Kris.." ujarku pelan.

"Kita harus segera pergi, aku sudah dapat koordinatnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari kecil menyusul Kris yang berjalan sangat cepat. Kris itu bisa terbang, dan dia tidak pernah mau repot-repot untuk menginjak tanah. Maka disaat berjalan seperti ini pun dia akan sedikit melayang yang membuat dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat hingga aku akan terengah-engah karena berusaha menyusulnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan biasa? Aku kelelahan."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan aku bisa mendengar suara berdebum pelan, dia pasti kesal karena aku memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kris tidak pernah mau diperintah, apalagi jika perintah ringan itu dariku.

Kris menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku tajam, "Lamban."

Aku memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirku, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam umpatan kasar dan kata-kata dingin yang dilontarkan Kris padaku. Tapi tetap saja hatiku yang rapuh tidak akan sanggup menerima semua luka yang terus dia berikan padaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kris membenciku, mungkin karena aku adalah partner yang tidak sebanding dengannya?

Entahlah, aku mencoba berhenti memikirkan hal itu sejak aku sadar kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta seutuhnya pada pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di gedung universitas itu saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Udara dingin berhembus mengenaiku dan membuatku sedikit menggigil. Kris melirikku tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun untukku.

"Kau akan menyamar di sini sebagai mahasiswa." Kris memberikan sebuah amplop besar padaku. "Identitasmu."

Aku menerima amplop itu dengan wajah datar, "Jadi aku tidak perlu menjadi pelacur lagi kali ini? Menyenangkan sekali."

Di tugasku yang sebelumnya, aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pelacur karena target kami adalah pemilik tempat prostitusi terbaik di seluruh Korea. Seorang wanita dengan kemampuan yang sangat unik, wanita itu memilik pesona luar biasa yang tidak akan bisa ditolak. Dan untuk menariknya masuk menjadi anggota tempatku bekerja, aku harus menyamar menjadi pelacur selama dua bulan penuh.

Kris melirikku saat aku mengeluarkan komentar sarkastik itu, "Jadi, kau lebih suka menari-nari di atas panggung yang dihujani uang? Sesuai sekali dengan wajahmu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menghinaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku?"

"Ya."

Aku tercengang mendengar kata yang dilontarkan dengan begitu datar dan dingin. Sungguh, jika saja aku bisa membuat jantungku berhenti, aku akan melakukan itu karena berada di sekitar Kris benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku berjalan di belakang Kris yang sudah memasuki gedung asrama. Aku tidak tahu dia akan menyamar sebagai apa dan aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Jika dia bisa bersikap tidak peduli padaku, maka aku juga akan melakukan itu.

Kris langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai rektor sementara aku hanya mendapat senyum tipis dari seorang pengurus asrama. Pria yang sudah agak tua itu memberiku kunci kamarku dan memintaku untuk naik ke lantai lima. Yah, katakanlah aku sial karena di gedung asrama setinggi lima lantai ini tidak memiliki fasilitas _lift_ yang membuatku harus menyeret koper berisi barang-barangku ke lantai lima.

Aku mengerang pelan seraya melirik koperku, "Sial, akan membuang banyak tenaga kalau aku membawanya ke atas."

Tiba-tiba saja Kris berjalan menghampiriku dan langsung mengangkat koperku. "Aku akan membantumu, lemah."

Aku terdiam dengan wajah bodoh di sebelahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kris membantuku untuk urusan kecil seperti membawa koper. Biasanya dia tidak akan pernah membantuku, dia baru akan bergerak membantuku disaat aku sudah sekarat karena misi kami.

"Cepat jalan, apa kau mau tetap berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh?!"

Teguran dari Kris membuatku sadar dan aku segera berlari mengejarnya yang sudah berada di hadapan tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misi kami sebenarnya sangat mudah, kami hanya perlu menyelidiki siapa kiranya yang merupakan seseorang berkemampuan istimewa diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang menghuni universitas mahal ini. Sebagai seseorang berkemampuan spesial, kami tahu bagaimana cara mencarinya karena orang itu sudah pasti akan sedikit menutup diri.

Aku meregangkan leherku yang pegal karena harus terus duduk tegak selama kelas berlangsung. Menyamar menjadi mahasiswa seperti ini memang cocok untuk wajahku yang _baby face_ , tapi sungguh, aku sudah lulus dari universitas dua tahun lalu dan rasanya sangat aneh karena aku harus kembali mengikuti kelas.

"Hei, bosan ya?"

Aku melirik ke sebelahku dan aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat tengah memandangku seraya mengulum senyum geli.

Aku mengangguk seadanya, "Yaah.. aku tidak pernah suka belajar."

Pemuda itu tertawa, "Aku Kyungsoo. Apa kau baru di sini?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ya, aku baru masuk kemarin."

"Oya? Kau menempati lantai berapa?"

"Lima."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, "Aku di lanta satu, aku yang memaksa untuk ditempatkan di sana karena aku suka berada dekat dengan permukaan tanah."

"Kau takut ketinggian?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyungsoo melirik ke pintu kelas kami, "Kelasnya sudah selesai. Kita harus segera pergi ke kelas berikutnya."

Aku memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo. Aku melihat Kyungsoo menyandang ranselnya dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok pemuda berkulit _tan_ berdiri menunggunya di pintu kelas. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya dengan gembira.

Dan di detik berikutnya, mereka menghilang dari pintu kelas.

Aku terpaku di kursiku karena kaget. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari itu karena mereka menghilang disaat perhatian semua orang tidak tertuju padanya. Dan kemampuan itu adalah teleportasi. Aku harus memberitahu Kris.

Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan meraih ponselku untuk menghubungi Kris dan memintanya segera menemuiku setelah kelas berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bertemu dengan Kris di atap asramaku. Dia tetap tampan seperti biasanya dan aku tetaplah seseorang yang bodoh karena terjerat pesonanya hingga berulang kali.

"Kau bilang teleportasi?"

"Ya, aku yakin itu teleportasi. Aku bisa menyadarinya karena aku menguasai ruang dan waktu. Bahkan kalau mau, aku bisa menggagalkan teleportasi itu."

Kris mengangguk paham, "Aku akan mengelilingi asrama untuk menemukan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu."

"Kris.."

"Ya?"

"Aku punya seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia ini, jadi, bisakah aku menukar itu untuk mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari hatimu?"ujarku tanpa sadar. Karena sungguh, mencintai Kris itu benar-benar menguras jiwaku.

Kris menoleh dan menatapku dengan dingin, "Bahkan keabadian tidak akan cukup untukku. Kau, tidak perlu menukar waktu itu untuk hatiku."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Cari informasi soal pemuda teleporter itu." Kris melirikku sekali lagi kemudian dia melompat dari atap asrama dan melesat pergi.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku bisa gila jika aku terus bekerja bersamanya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mempertimbangkan rencanaku untuk berhenti dari tempatku bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, dan aku belum mendapatkan informasi mendalam soal siapa kiranya pemilik kemampuan istimewa di tempat ini. Aku sudah tahu siapa pemuda teleporter itu, namanya Kim Jongin, dan dia terkenal dengan status sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo.

Tapi hanya itu yang aku tahu, sisanya masih merupakan suatu kabut misteri tak tertembus. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkenal sebagai pasangan paling serasi dan mesra. Mereka sudah berhubungan bahkan sejak mereka belum masuk ke universitas ini.

Dan jika Jongin adalah seorang teleporter, maka siapa yang memicu gempa tektonik di universitas ini? Kekuatan seorang teleporter jelas tidak akan memicu gempa tektonik.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor universitasku dengan lesu. Waktu yang diberikan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ini tidak lama karena aku sudah memiliki jadwal pekerjaan lainnya. Dan pekerjaanku berikutnya adalah merekrut seorang telekinetis, seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat sesuai untuk tandinganku, karena hanya seorang pengendali waktu yang mampu menahan kekuatan telekinetis.

Aku menoleh ke arah halaman tengah dan aku melihat Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di sana. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan aku melihatnya sedang mengetuk-etuk tanah dengan sepatunya.

Katakanlah aku gila tapi aku merasakan getaran kecil di bawah kakiku. Aku segera meraih ponselku dan menghubungi Kris.

"Kris, katakan pada pusat untuk memeriksa aktivitas tektonik di universitas ini!" aku segera memutus hubungan telepon itu saat aku sudah selesai mengucapkan itu.

Dengan langkah perlahan aku berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahku dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku merasakan tanah yang kuinjak mulai bergetar agak keras. Kurasa itu karena Kyungsoo kaget karena melihatku. "Aku hanya.. kebetulan lewat."

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" aku mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu tapi kelihatannya Kyungsoo menyadari itu.

"Kau mengetahuinya!" raungnya marah dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, gempa besar pun terjadi di sekitar kami dan aku langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Kyungsoo! Hentikan! Aku hanya mencoba membantumu!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku." Kyungsoo menggeser telapak kakinya di permukaan tanah dan tiba-tiba saja tanah yang kupijak menghilang, aku langsung terbawa gaya gravitasi yang menelanku jauh ke dalam lubang aneh yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

Aku panik dan mencoba menghentikan waktu, tapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi disaat gaya gravitasi menarikku begitu cepat untuk masuk ke inti bumi. Aku mulai merasa sesak karena oksigen yang tipis dan kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dan menghembuskan nafas lega saat sadar kalau aku masih hidup. Aku menarik nafas lega dan menatap sekeliling, mencoba mengenali tempatku berada sekarang. Aku menatap sekeliling dan tertegun saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjangku. Tanpa perlu memeriksa pun aku sudah tahu dia siapa. Itu Kris.

"Kris?" panggilku pelan.

Aku melihat Kris tiba-tiba saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ya, apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Paru-parumu terbakar karena menghirup udara beracun di bawah tanah. Aku bergegas membawamu terbang ke sini jadi aku meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk mengurus Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

"Paru-paruku hancur?!" ujarku histeris.

"Ya, tapi Yixing sudah mengembalikannya seperti semula. Kau bisa bernapas dengan normal sekarang."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, "Syukurlah.." Aku menatap Kris, "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan pada orang yang sudah menunggumu sadar selama dua minggu ini?"

"Kau.. menungguku sadar?"

"Aku nyaris gila saat tidak mendengar detak jantungmu saat aku menarikmu keluar dari dalam sana. Untung saja kau masih bisa diselamatkan."

"Kau.. mengkhawatirkanku? Tunggu, apa ini jebakan? Apa kau mencoba mempermainkan aku lagi?"

Kris berdecak kesal, "Itu tanggapanmu disaat aku sudah mencoba jujur karena takut aku akan kehilangan waktu untuk bersamamu?"

"Apa?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Kau benar-benar bodoh." Kris bergerak meluruskan punggungnya dan berdiri, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau punya seluruh waktu hingga keabadianpun tidak akan cukup untukmu."

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa otakmu yang bodoh dan lamban itu butuh waktu sangat sangat lama untuk menangkap maksudku." Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sudut bibirku.

"Istirahatlah dan usahakan jaga nyawamu tetap di dalam tubuhmu karena aku bisa gila kalau kau nyaris mati lagi." Kris melangkah keluar dari ruang rawatku dan menutup pintunya.

Selepas kepergiannya, aku hanya sanggup terdiam dengan kepala yang sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Dan ketika akhirnya aku sadar, senyuman bahagia terkembang di bibirku.

"Dia salah, aku tidak butuh waktu amat sangat lama untuk menangkap maksudnya. Tapi kurasa.. kami memang memiliki waktu amat sangat lama untuk menikmatinya."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Dibuat khusus untuk event #KrisTaoDayEventINA, kuharap kalian suka, para KrisTao shipper.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
